reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Abraham
is thirty-eighth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston meets with a nervous Luisa Fortuna to discuss the future of the revolution. Luisa's father has been killed for treason, and she wants Marston to help fight in the revolution. Colonel Agustin Allende is sending reinforcements and supplies to fight against the rebels, and Abraham Reyes has asked that John stop them. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Vincente de Santa mission: "Cowards Die Many Times"; and *Luisa Fortuna mission: "Must a Saviour Die?" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany Luisa Fortuna to Frontera Bridge. *Direct the demolition team where to place the dynamite charges. *Detonate dynamite charges and destroy at least two army wagons. *Kill any soldiers that have managed to survive the explosions. Mission Details Get in the wagon with Luisa and either skip to destination or wait. Marston learns that they'll be using dynamite to destroy the supplies and kill the reinforcements. Place the dynamite in a line on the road. The best way to do this is to stand beneath the Frontera Bridge, facing northeast, away from Escalera. Walk 5-10 paces from the bridge and place a charge. Then, continuing down the centre of the road, place charges every 15 paces. Head up to the detonator on the ridge once the player has marked all 5 spots. Once there, ready it and wait for the convoy. Next, simply wait for the convoy to pass over the dynamite. There will be two wagons and a few soldiers on horseback. Luisa will prompt Marston when to strike, but her prompts are not always accurate, and it is better to blast them when the player feels they are in the right spot. Make sure you manage to destroy both wagons and use the rest of the dynamite on the horses. Simply keep one till the end to make sure Marston gets the last one. If the player misses any of the horses or wagons, take out the Rolling Block (or a repeater/rifle) to shoot the driver/rider. After a quick thank you, Luisa promises to repay the favor before leaving Marston. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Luisa. *Kills the horses pulling Luisa's carriage. *Allows the convoy to pass. *Assaults or kills any rebels. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 3:30 * Shot Accuracy: 75% * Number of Headshots: 4 Casualties *12 Mexican soldiers Tips *It should be known that even if the player doesn't blow up many of the enemy troops it is fairly easy to pick them off with a rifle or repeater. Bugs *There is a common bug in the beginning of this level where the game will freeze just before the men hiding behind the rocks come out. It becomes necessary to turn off the console and restart it. (Confirmed on Xbox 360.) *Another bug is when the carriages carrying the army will not move. The player can just take out all enemies on foot. *A bug can occur when attempting to start the mission, when initiating the mission the loading screen will fail to load. The only way to fix this is to restart the game. (Confirmed on PS3) *Another glitch occurs just before manning the detonator, Luisa will start running around in circles, which is quite entertaining. Goofs *During the opening cutscene, when John's weapons are taken by the the rebel soldiers they are never seen given back, yet, when the cutscene is over, he has them. Gallery File:Rdr_banditos.jpg|John Marston gets a hostile greeting in the opening of Father Abraham. rdr_father_abraham3.jpg|A wagon being blown to pieces Video Walkthroughs File:Father_Abraham_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_37_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 37 - Father Abraham (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions